Stunted Growth
by pancakesandtables
Summary: family drabbles. Nat/Ty/Dom


Not Tall Enough

"I want-the squiggly kind and so does Liho." Ty exclaimed, pointing up to the box of rotini pasta that was tucked away in the highest cabinet.

"Cat's don't eat pasta, Ty." Natasha sighed, standing on her toes in attempt to reach the box. Ty smirked, letting out a slight giggle because of how obvious it was that she couldn't reach the box.

The assassin's head whipped in his direction upon hearing the laughter, her eyes narrowing into slits. "You think it's funny, shortie? Why don't you try it, huh?" The six year olds laughter ceased and a small frown fell over his face.

"That's what I thought-now, I can reach it just give me a second-" Nat grunted, attempting to reach the box by hopping once on her feet. When this approach failed she let out an irritable huff, turning to look at Ty. "Come here…"

"Oomph-Natter put me down!" Kicking his legs around, Ty shook his head in obvious disagreement as he felt himself being lifted up under his arms.

"Stop complaining, you're the one who wants pasta anyways." Nat rolled her eyes at his defiance and set him on her hip, leaning forward slightly. "Okay, you're just gonna reach out and grab it, alright? It's easy, stop looking so upset."

Scrunching his nose in discomfort at the awkward angle he was being held, Ty reluctantly reached out his arm, which fell short by a great distance.

"...I can't get it!" He shouted in frustration, eyes narrowing at Nat.

"Hmph."

"Do not look at me like that, this isn't my fault."

"Yes it is!" Ty challenged. "Why couldn't you be taller?!"

"Why can't you be grateful that I'm trying to make you breakfast?!" Natasha countered, raising her voice.

"-because you can't make me pasta if you can't reach it!"

Right as Natasha was about to counter him, Domino came out of her room, obviously having heard the shouting.

"It is too early for this! What the hell you two?!"

"Nat's too short Dommy!" With that, Nat dropped him to the kitchen floor.

"Well yeah that's-okay 28, calm down. We know you're short, that's no reason to drop him on the floor."

Ty grunted and pushed himself up, while Nat just shook her head and began reaching for the box again. Determined to prove both members of the household wrong.

"Both of you can rot. I am going to get this." She muttered, not even paying attention when Dom, who was significantly taller, walked over to offer her help.

"If you want, I can get it for you." Dom was smirking, leaning herself against the counter while facing Natasha. For her it was triumph either way. Watching Nat jump to reach a box of pasta, or she herself having to get it down for Nat were both very entertaining options.

That was the opposite of Ty, who was quite frustrated at the situation. All he wanted for breakfast was pasta. Usually it would've been pancakes but the frozen ones Nat usually kept in the freezer were all gone.

"Screw you too, Thurman." Nat grumbled, once again trying to jump for the box. After about 5 more of these attempts, Ty and Dom were both started to get agitated.

"You look even more ridiculous than usual, just let me get it. Geez." The merc finally spoke up and walked over, Ty trailing behind her.

"I told you that I've got it!" Nat glared, grabbing Dom's arm when she reached up to easily grab the box, and twisting it at a 90 degree angle. Dom was quick enough to snatch Nat's wrist and shove her back against the counter. Not hard enough to seriously or even mildly hurt the assassin but obviously enough to knock things from the cabinet, which was what happened. Multiple items, including the pasta box came falling down.

"You're a horrible role model!" She exclaimed, ducking before Nat had the chance to swing a hit to her face with her fist.

They both paused when the noticed that multiple things had fallen down around them. "Damn it Dom. Look what you did."

"What I did? You were the one with the stunted growth 28, not me." Rolling her eyes, Dom picked up the pasta and handed it to Nat, who rudely snatched it.

Ty cleared his throat, looking up at both of them with his head tilted.

"I think I'll have cereal."


End file.
